


Everything and Nothing

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [56]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shakes his head, and leaves them their illusions, because who is he to shatter the reality they make for themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, on the nature of reality  
> Prompt: Reality  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

He slips between planes as easily as a knife slips into flesh, wandering where he will even as he lays bound and helpless beneath the dripping serpent. Reality is something as fluid as the waters one son is bound to, as changeable as the form of another son. Mirrors and pale shadows, that he manipulates like his bound-brother's wife does threads on her loom.

It amuses him that mortals think the world concrete as what they might see and hear and touch, even those who proclaim their faith in something intangible and unknowable. He shakes his head, and leaves them their illusions, because who is he to shatter the reality they make for themselves?

He is the hero and the villain, the god and the demon. He is what he wants to be, and he is who others look for in his name. He is the bound fallen and the exaulted prince, flame, coal, and ash in one. Everything and nothing, as they all are, some more knowing of it, some less.

Thus he shapes his reality, and thus he watches others shape their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Of the deities that I look to, Loki is one of the more mutable of them. All of them tend to be fluid in their forms, and while I tend to look to Loki as the Mother of Monsters (and his children are among my personal pantheon almost more than he is), he is many other things beside. Who he is depends on who you ask, like any other deity is.


End file.
